Menurutmu?
by Neng Hinata
Summary: Hadoh, kelakuan Zoro tadi pagi, emang bener-bener badai. Tapi, sebenarnya, maksudnya apa sih? Kalau menurutmu, bagaimana? Warn: AU, bahasa kasar, dll.


**Balasan review di cerita sebelumnya:**

Ikutanripiuw: Maaf, baru bales sekarang… haha. Makasi, ya, uda mampir. Bagian yang nginep itu, saya hapus, soalnya, rada gimana… gitu. /plak Haha. Kalo yang Hidup itu Petualangan, iya, itu multichip. Hehe. Iya, ada Typo, uda tek perbaiki. Tapi, tau deh, biasanya, typo itu gak keliatan sama mataku. T.T kalo ada tipo lagi, kasih tau ya…

Green-purple shevie: Maaf, baru bales. Haha. Iya, yang itu masih lanjut.. Makasi udah mau nunggu.. ^^

Sanjiro Key: Maaf, ya, baru bales sekarang, Updeatenya belum bisa kilat, minggu-minggu ini lagi ada UTS si.. T.T iya! Keep writing! Jadi tambah semangat nih, nulis ZoSan! Makasi ya… /hug

Yui-chan: Makasi, Yui-chan! /hug tapi, maaf, belum bisa update kilat, UTS… T.T

Monkey D Portgas: Ai.. Makasi.. iya, Luffy emang paling ganteng. Haha. Nih, majalahnya! Gope' ya… /plak

Pengunjung: Iya, Badai! hahaha. Itu dia, saya paling bingung kalo bikin ending. Suka ngegantung tapi kagak jelas gantunganya di mana. Wkwk. Kalo ada tips tentang itu, bagi-bagi sama saya ya.. makasih… :)

.

**Menurutmu?**

Oleh

Neng Hinata

One Piece Oleh Eiichiro Oda

.

"Ayo, kita bicarakan."

Zoro, si rambut hijau bertampang sangar itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Matanya terlihat tajam—seperti biasa, tapi juga terlihat menyelidik kali ini. "Apa?"

Tepat di depan mejanya, Sanji kembali berucap, "Yang tadi pagi itu, apa maksudmu?" terdengar menuntut.

Bukannya menjawab, bibirnya malah membentuk seringai tipis yang membuatnya terlihat makin 'cowok'.

Karena ekspresi itu, rona merah jadi terlihat di pipi si Alis Keriting. Tapi, rona itu langsung menghilang ketika dia berteriak, "Jawablah!"—untuk menutupinya, tentu saja.

"Menurutmu?" Si Marimo itu meraih sumpit kemudian memulai makan malamnya.

Sanji berdecak sekali, kemudian menghisap rokoknya kembali. _Ini_ _tidak_ _akan_ _mudah_—pikir Sanji dalam hati sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Makan, lah…" Cowok bertangan kekar itu meraih gelas berisi air putih di dekatnya, lalu meminumnya.

_Atau_ _sebaliknya?—_tiba-tiba, Sanji mendapat poin di pikirannya.

"Oke." Kata koki genit itu sambil mematikan rokoknya. Kali ini, Sanji yang memasang seringai. Dia mengambil ayam kecap di mangkuk Zoro, kemudian melahapnya. Sisa kaldu yang ada di jari, ia oleskan ke semua permukaan bibirnya secara perlahan. Dari bibir bawahnya yang sangat empuk, lalu ke bibir atasnya yang tentu saja jadi makin menggoda.

Begitu Sanji selesai dengan bibirnya itu, air yang Zoro minum langsung tersembur ke muka Sanji. Tentu saja, aura gelap langsung menggerayangi si Cowok Berambut Kuning itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan barusan!" _itu_ _sangat_… _sangat_ _berpengaruh_ _pada_ _celanaku_, _bodoh_!—sambung Zoro dalam hati. Rona merah kini pindah ke pipi Zoro. Sepontan, tangannya langsung berusaha menutupnya.

Melihat tingkah si Marimo brengsek itu, Sanji jadi menyeringai lagi. Dia menyingkirkan semua mangkuk yang ada di atas meja ke pinggiran, kemudian naik ke atasnya. "Menurutmu apa?" tanya Sanji, tepat di depan wajah Zoro.

Zoro hanya dapat bergeming kali ini.

"Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu?" tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Zoro dari wajah sangar yang sedikit merona. Dilihat-lihat, dia jadi imut dengan itu.

Apa tadi? Imut? Zoro?

"Hahahaha." Tawa renyah keluar dari mulunya. _Itu_ _lucu_ _sekali_—pikir Sanji. Zoro dengan kata imut? Benar-benar tidak cocok untuk disatukan.

"Apa kepalamu benar-benar terbentur, ha!" dia menatap mata Sanji dengan tajam, dan alisnya berkedut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa kau bodoh?" Sanji memutar kedua mata birunya.

"Kau yang bodoh." Tatapan Zoro makin tajam pada Sanji.

"Hey, kenapa dahimu selalu berkedut begini?" jarinya menekan kedutan di antara kedua alis Zoro. Menekan beberapa kali sampai kedutannya menghilang. Setelahnya, jari itu turun ke hidung, dan berakhir di bibir. Kemudian, menekannya lagi di bagian itu.

"Cukup." Tangan Zoro mengenggam erat tangan Sanji yang tadi sedang menekan-nekan bibirnya. "Ayo selesaikan ini." tangan lain meraih tengkuk Sanji untuk mendekatkan wajah keduanya.

Dan Sanji dapat merasakan sebuah ciuman hangat di pipinya. Seperti… separti seorang kakak pada adik kecilnya.

_Kenapa_ _tidak_ _di_ _bibir_ _saja?—_Sedikit—em, sedikit banyak kecewa, memang. Namum, dengan itu, ia sudah mendapat jawaban dari Zoro. Tak perlu banyak kata untuk menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi di antara mereka. Karena semua sudah terartikan dengan gamblang di pikiran Sanji.

Emm… Mungkin.

.

**End**

.

**A.N:** Terimakasih, sudah berkunjung! Senengnya, ada yang mau baca ceritaku… hahaha. Review ya, biar Neng bisa makasi secara langsung ke kamu… Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya juga… Itu bakal jadi bekal buat saya ke depannya. ;)

Jujur, saya selalu bingung gimana nentuin endingnya. Selalu gak jelas di ending. Haha. Kalau ada tips, bagi-bagi ke saya ya… Makasi… Sampai jumpa! Saya mau muter-muter pada porosnya. Aw! UTS itu… BADAI!

**Monday, April 16, 2012**


End file.
